<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of beetles and chocolates by fyodzai (Danxk)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626373">of beetles and chocolates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/fyodzai'>fyodzai (Danxk)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/fyodzai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaizumi tries to remember when did he start falling for oikawa;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of beetles and chocolates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>when did iwaizumi really fall for oikawa?</em>
</p><p>was it when he was supposed to meet the kid who just moved in next door but the kid's mum said he ran off somewhere and when iwaizumi went to his grandpa’s house to catch beetles at the nearby forest he saw a brown head it looked so soft that he thought of chocolates. he was about to ask the kid whose back was facing him but he heard his mum call him, “hajime!” so ran back home instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>when did iwaizumi hajime started falling? </em>
</p><p>was it the time when he finally caught the king beetle and was thinking of showing it off to the village kids because it would earn him the reputation but when he went out of the forest area he saw the same head of soft chocolate locks and then he could finally see the boy’s face and he felt himself blush a little because his mum was right. the kid who just moved in was indeed pretty and looked so soft that iwaizumi felt a bit shy about his tanned skin and soil crusted toes.</p><p>“that’s a big beetle” iwaizumi was startled for a second right there because the boy was just standing a good few meters away and now he's there ogling, amazed by iwaizumi’s beetle.</p><p>“i-it’s a king beetle” he said. the boy stared at him and then smiled, iwaizumi felt his face getting hotter.</p><p>he ran away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>when did iwaizumi fall for oikawa tooru? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>iwaizumi believes it was a time when oikawa held a volleyball. </em>
</p><p>was it when he saw oikawa at the playground all by himself, holding a ball, throwing it in the air and catching it by himself?</p><p>iwaizumi at that time convinced himself that he was just curious about the ball that his body moved first before he could even think what he was doing, he's already behind oikawa, asking him, “how do you play that?”</p><p>iwaizumi convinced himself it's all because he was curious and not because he didn't wanna see the kid look so lonely.</p><p>and that's how iwaizumi and oikawa started playing volleyball. watching and going to volleyball games together.</p><p> </p><p>growing up together. always together. never apart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>when did iwaizumi realize that he's falling for oikawa tooru?</em>
</p><p>was it the time when they had their first official volleyball game in junior high? no one looks at oikawa and see his perfect form while playing and remembering all the time he'd failed his serves when he tried them for the first time. no one was there to see oikawa fall and get back up again. no one was there but iwaizumi. </p><p>and that's how iwaizumi started believing that there is no universe, no time that he won't like being next to oikawa.</p><p>to call him crappy names and get in his nerves and be the one to tell him to take care of himself or if not, he'd gladly take care of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>when did iwaizumi admit that he's fallen for oikawa tooru?</em>
</p><p>nothing, no one could ever make iwaizumi happier than seeing oikawa play his beloved volleyball. </p><p>and he'd do anything to support him.</p><p>
  <em>iwaizumi hajime wants his best friend oikawa tooru to be happy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>iwaizumi hajime loved oikawa tooru more than anything. </em>
</p><p>it was during their high school graduation ceremony when iwaizumi decided he'd do it. <em>he'd definitely do it</em>, he told his teammates.</p><p>matsukawa, hanamaki, even the younger members, kindaichi, kunimi, said they'd support him, that they should definitely start dating <em>before it's too late</em>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>is it not too late?</em>
</p><p><em>"oikawa," </em>iwaizumi called him, the same familiar chocolate soft locks he's seen all his life, the one he had always wanted to touch and ruffle so much. oikawa turned around to face him, "god, i fucking hate it that you look so good at anything." </p><p>oikawa raised an eyebrow, then his smirk turned into a soft smile, "i know i look good iwa-chan, no need to ogle over me. going home? wanna walk together?"</p><p>iwaizumi smiled, "wanna come over?" <em>please say yes or else I've prepared everything for nothing.</em></p><p>oikawa nodded and iwaizumi almost sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>it's dusk, pretty orange light making a soft orange glow around oikawa and iwaizumi was having a hard time holding himself back from grabbing oikawa and kissing him right there at the side walk, while the sun descends. <em>god, it turn out so romantic</em>, iwaizumi was so distracted that he didn't notice oikawa pause on his tracks.</p><p>"iwa-chan..." oikawa was a few feet behind him, iwaizumi had to turn around to face him. <em>you're the most beautiful</em>, iwaizumi was so close to blurting that out.</p><p>"what it is, crappykawa?" iwaizumi was curious. <em>what is it now? i'm supposed to be getting nervous because i'll be in a do or die situation later.</em></p><p>"iwa-chan, i've thought of the thing i wanna do after high school..." iwaizumi was confused, "i wanna keep on playing."</p><p>"so you've decided which team to try-out for?" iwaizumi asked.</p><p>"yeah and i..." oikawa looked at him in the eyes, searching for the same familiar support he'd always have from iwaizumi, "i'm going to train overseas. i wanna... learn more and grow."</p><p>iwaizumi couldn't breathe for a second. did he hear oikawa right? did he say overseas? on the other side of the globe, he's going there and that determined expression on his face says it all. he's serious about this.</p><p> </p><p>and iwaizumi loves him so much more than anything. </p><p>he wants oikawa to be happy, even if he'd  have to find that happiness on the other side of the globe. he wants him to be happy even if it means being a thousand miles away from him, oceans away, not seeing his familiar chocolate locks next to him everyday. he wants him to be happy, and so he'll give oikawa what he needs from him.</p><p>
  <em>iwaizumi wants oikawa to be happy. iwaizumi love oikawa more than anything and so, he will support him no matter what.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, whatever, just don't get lost and come crying to me if they beat your ass in volleyball." he's glad his voice didn't crack but he could feel his throat drying up. how much longer do they have to walk? he wanna go home and lock himself in his room just for tonight.</p><p>
  <em>ah, yeah, his room. the surprises he prepared for oikawa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"oikawa, don't come over tonight. i remembered my mum has visitors coming over, it would be too crowded."</p><p>oikawa stared at him for a second before shrugging his shoulders, "whatever iwa-chan."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>iwaizumi hajime loved oikawa tooru more than anything.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know this is lame,,, im not a writer,,,, follow me on twitter @koubokuto</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>